A Night At the Carnival
by Hiroyasha
Summary: A story about InuyashaKagome getting together maybe some MirokuSango too. New chapter finally up after along period of slackness. I also went back and formatted previous chapters making them much more readable.
1. The Start And The End of Kikyo

Foreword by the Author:

This is an idea I came up with when I tried to think of a funny way for Inuyasha

and Kagome to get together so if it seems stupid or if some of the characters

are OOC then review and let me know. Also it starts out serious but it gets

lighter-hearted later on. If any one wants to tell me how to spell Inuyasha's

sword let me know because I can't remember.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I'm not that lucky.

New Foreword: This is a story that is now well over 3 years old. I had intended to finish it along time ago but things sort of got in the way and I never did. After a long while I came back to and finally remembered it. Now I'm going to finish it for old time's sake. Upon reading it I realized how incredibly bad my formatting was back then so I'm going back and re mastering it so to speak. There may be some changes if there are a few sentences that don't make any sense. I will leave a note if I change anything if anyone's curious. So now I give you A Night at the Carnival ReAct!

A Night at the Carnival

By: Hiro-Yasha

It was just a typical day in feudal Japan birds singing, wind blowing, demons shrieking in agony, ok so maybe it wasn't so typical.

"Kagome watch out!" yelled a young Hanyou as a rather large demon turned to strike the girl called Kagome.

Kagome turned to see the demon about to strike and unable to do anything else she screamed "Inuyasha help!"

'Oh great.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he ran over to help Kagome "Wind Scar!" He yelled drawing his sword.

The sword struck the demon and cut it in half cleanly, it then let out a hideous shriek and melted away leaving behind two shards of the sacred Shikon No Tama.

"What were you thinking you stupid girl? Running up ahead like that you could have been hurt or worse killed! " Yelled an angry Inuyasha.

"For you information I yelled to you that I was going up ahead because I sensed a shard up ahead but I guess you were to busy thinking about Kikyo to care weren't you!" argued Kagome.

"What does Kikyo have to do with any of this? I already told you I don't care about her anymore and yet you always bring her up! Why do you care so much anyway? Inuyasha retorted.

'Could he really be that dense that he doesn't see the way I feel about him? Maybe I should just give up any hope of him changing.' Kagome thought.

"You still haven't answered my question wench." said Inuyasha.

"Leave me alone you jerk I'm going home!" screamed Kagome.

"Will he ever learn to understand when a girl is madly in love with you? He also needs to learn how to respect women." sighed a monk.

"Sounds to me that you need to listen to your own advice Miroku." said a woman.

"My dear Sango you give me too much credit. Does this mean you are finally going to admit your undying love for me?" said Miroku.

"There is no chance of that happening anytime soon Miroku" laughed Sango.

"But that means there is a chance correct?" asked Miroku. "No one can tell the future Miroku," said Sango.

"That's as good as yes." thought Miroku as he groped he behind receiving a punch in the face as his reward.

"Yep you need to follow your advice you'll live longer Miroku" said an angry Sango.

'Man what did I say to make her so angry' Inuyasha thought. 'The same thing you always say making her feel worthless.' said another voice in his head.

As Inuyasha was leaping from tree to tree he noticed who he thought was Kagome sitting on a log in the forest so he landed there.

"So Inuyasha my reincarnate is giving you problems again? Not to worry just come with me and everything will be all right and all of your worries will fade away." said a woman.

"Kikyo, I already told you I wasn't going to go with you so just give up. Now I have other things to do so just rest in peace already." said Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I will never rest unless you are with me even if it means taking the girl with us." said Kikyo.

"I won't let you kill Kagome Kikyo even if it means killing you." said Inuyasha.

"You love her that much that you would kill me!" yelled Kikyo.

" I…I never said I loved her." said a very red Inuyasha.

"Very well you made your choice, it seems that now I must kill the girl to bring you with Me." said Kikyo.

"No I won't let you!" yelled Inuyasha as he drew his sword.

"So you are willing to kill me after all, Inuyasha! Very well, then finish me now or the girl will die a slow and horrible death! I promise you she shall scream your name the whole time and you shall be kissing my feet." cackled Kikyo.

"Dragon Twister! " yelled Inuyasha and the twister shot out of his sword right into Kikyo.

"No, how is this possible? You chose my reincarnation over me! Why Inuyasha? Why!" Screamed Kikyo as the Dragon Twister ripped her into shreds.

A light shot out of Kikyo's remains and a voice said to Inuyasha "Thank you for freeing me now go be with Kagome and have the relationship we couldn't have".

'Kikyo, I'm sorry.' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Now I have to find Kagome and stop her from leaving and never coming back.'


	2. The Set Up

I had decided that I would not continue the story unless I got at least 1 review

and when I checked it today I had 2 so I guess I will keep writing and keep the

reviews coming guys. On a side note I don't know what Kagome's friends real

names are so I will be making up names for them. On another note when you review

let me know if you want there to be some Miroku/Sango in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else so don't sue me!

A Night at the Carnival

Chapter 2

By: Hiro-Yasha

"I hope I get there in time to stop Kagome." thought Inuyasha as he raced toward the Bone -Eater well, the gateway to the past and the present, he didn't know what he'd do if she had already left.

He was running as fast as he could towards the well because he knew his encounter with Kikyo gave Kagome more than enough time to get to the well. After what seemed like hours he arrived at the well and not sensing Kagome there frowned and thought 'Too late! Now what should I do? Go to her time and apologize? Yeah that's it!'

'But what if she's so upset with you that she won't listen to what you have to say.' another voice said.

'She will listen. If I have to I'll make her listen.' said the "real" Inuyasha.

So having decided his course of action he dived into the well.

'I'll never get over this feeling of traveling through time. It feels like your body is ripping apart.' Inuyasha thought.

Before he had time to think about it he hit something hard and the world went dark. "Where am I?" asked Inuyasha without even looking at his surroundings.

"You're in my house Inuyasha." said a voice.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome smiling at him. "I found you unconscious in the well and I would like to know how that happened." said Kagome.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought back to the well, and then he remembered what he did.

"Ha that will go down as one of the dumbest things I ever did." laughed Inuyasha.

"What did you do?" asked Kagome now curious of what was so funny.

"I jumped into the well headfirst." said Inuyasha.

"That was a very stupid thing to do Inuyasha. What made you so careless?" said Kagome looking as if she was barely able to contain her laughter.

"Well I was coming here to say that I was sorry for being such a jerk earlier and I guess that I was so determined to come here that I didn't notice that I jumped in headfirst." said a red-faced Inuyasha.

"That was very sweet of you Inuyasha but pay more attention next time." laughed Kagome.

'He is so cute when he is embarrassed. But then again he is always cute.' thought

Kagome triggering a small blush from her as well.

"Well I guess I should do what I came here for. I'm sorry Kagome for being a jerk and I promise I'll make it up to you later." said Inuyasha.

"Apology accepted Inuyasha and I'm sure I'll find a way for you to keep your promise." smiled Kagome evilly.

Inuyasha noticed how the smile looked and did an anime style sweat drop. Kagome's mom, who had watched the entire thing, finally said "Inuyasha will you

be staying for dinner?".

Both Kagome and Inuyasha jumped at the sound of her voice and Kagome said, "Of course he is mom."

While they were eating dinner the telephone rang and Kagome answered "Hello,

Kagome here."

"Kagome you won't believe what is in town this weekend!" said a girl.

"What is it Ayame?" asked Kagome.

"The carnival is in town this weekend only!" replied Ayame.

"Wow the carnival only comes into town once a year!" said Kagome.

"We know that's why Kairi, Rena, and I are getting dates and going all weekend!" exclaimed Ayame.

"Great I hope you guys have a great time." said Kagome.

"What are you talking about? Your coming too Kagome".

"I…I don't know if I can besides I don't think I could get a date by tomorrow…" responded Kagome.

"Well you could take Hojo. You know he would go with you."

"Well I don't know I'll call you back later tonight after I figure something out" said Kagome.

Inuyasha had listened to the whole conversation already and when she hung up he knew what was coming. "Inuyasha can I…" Inuyasha cut her off "Stay home so you can go to the carni..whatever?".

"Yes….how did you know that? Were you listening to our conversation?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha grinned and said, "You know my ears do more than sit on my head. I couldn't help listening."

"Fine…well can I?" Kagome asked.

'This is my chance to make it up to her and get to spend a night with her.' Inuyasha thought.

"Sure… But only on one condition." Inuyasha said with an evil grin.

"What's the catch?" asked Kagome noting the look he was giving her.

"You take me with you." said Inuyasha.

"Why would he want to go? Oh well that eliminates the date problem.

This will work out great I'll get to spend a night with Inuyasha and I'll be able to convince him through guilt to do whatever I want! It's perfect!" she thought.

"All right you have yourself a deal Inuyasha. I'll call them back and tell them we're going."


	3. The Conversation

Authors Note:

I'm very sorry to every one who liked this fic that I have not updated in so long but a lot happened and I forgot about it until tonight when I happened to read it again after so long. When I read I decided that it wasn't right not to finish it so I'm going to continue it now.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha and that's probably a good thing for all of its fans

A Night at the Carnival

Chapter 3.

By Hiro-Yasha

Unknown to Kagome her mother was listening to every word that was said from the kitchen and plotting to get her and Inuyasha together on this date at the carnival.

"Inuyasha is perfect for my Kagome I just have to get them together at this date!" She thought.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Dinner is ready!" she yelled.

"Okay mom!" Kagome responded.

Then with a "Feh" from Inuyasha they went into the kitchen and ate dinner. At dinner Kagome told her mother about their date at the carnival and how they were doing in the past. After dinner Kagome called back Ayame and told her that she had a date and they were going to the carnival.

"That's great Kagome! But who did you get as a date? Was it Hojo?" Ayame asked.

"No it wasn't Hojo. It is someone you have never met before." responded Kagome.

"Oh, a mystery man! What's his name?" said Ayame.

"His name is Inuyasha and he has never been to a carnival before. So we are going to have to explain a lot of things to him once we're there." answered Kagome.

"That's ok I'm just dying to meet this guy that keeps you from hanging out with us anymore." said Ayame.

"What? He's not the only reason I don't hang out with you anymore I'm just busy doing stuff." responded Kagome somewhat angrily.

"Well whatever it is maybe we can talk about it later. I have to go make plans for tomorrow so see you then." said Ayame.

"Ok then see you later." said Kagome.

After she was done talking to Ayame she went to get ready for tomorrow she had to figure out what to wear and more importantly how she was going to explain about Inuyasha if something was to go wrong.

'Oh well I'll just hope that nothing goes wrong and worry about it later.' she thought. She laid down on her bed thinking about how much fun she would have tomorrow and fell asleep.

So was it worth the wait? Probably not but tell me what you think. Also if you want to see characters that have not appeared yet show up or you want certain characters (Like Miroku and Sango) to appear more often let me know.


	4. The Day of the Carnival and Sango's Appe...

Authors Note: Wow I have 8 reviews now so I will definitely keep writing the story now. This is the last week of school before Christmas vacation so hopefully I will have more time to work on it during the Holidays. I am sorry about last chapter it was similar to the 2nd one. But I'm going to make up for it this one will start the actual day of the carnival so here we go. Thanks for the reviews so far and please keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Cold so don't sue me!

ReAct Note: Time for an English lesson. "It will be a little longer I still have to ask were to me my friends at and some other stuff.". Kagome responded. Were is actually spelled where. I really can't tell what I was trying to say here… lol. Where to me my friends at? I'm changing this sentence to something that makes sense.

A Night at the Carnival

Chapter 4

By

Hiroyasha

"Kagome wake up!" yelled a shape that jumped on Kagome's bed.

"Wha… Souta get off!" Kagome yelled.

"I get to go to the Carnival with you sis and you have to take me cause mom said so!" said a very excited Souta.

"That's all I need is my brother going around getting in trouble while I make sure Inuyasha doesn't kill anybody!" thought Kagome.

"We will see about that Souta." responded Kagome.

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" yelled Kagome's mom.

To Kagome's surprise Inuyasha was already at the table waiting for them to get there so he could eat.

"About time you got here! I'm Hungry hurry up!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome sat beside Inuyasha and Souta sat beside his mother.

"The kid woke me up!" explained Inuyasha before she could ask.

Kagome had to stop from laughing thinking about Souta jumping on Inuyasha and living. After they ate breakfast Kagome left to go get ready and Souta went to his room to play video games leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome's mom.

"Don't worry about Souta ruining your time together. I'm going to take him myself so you two can be alone if you want." said Kagome's mom.

"Here I'm going to give you some money so you can buy Kagome a gift or something there."

"Thanks…but you really don't have to give me any money." replied Inuyasha.

"Don't worry about it. Oh by the way I bought you this Cold hat to hide your ears so no one gets suspicious. I hear that boys your age like that band."

Inuyasha had no idea what a "Cold" or a band was but he thanked her anyway and went upstairs to check on Kagome's progress.

"Hey, Kagome are you almost done?" he asked.

"It will be a little longer. I still have to ask where we are going to meet my friends and some other stuff." Kagome responded.

"Well hurry up! Is there anything you want me to do while you're getting ready?" he asked.

"Why don't you go invite Sango and Miroku to come along?"

Inuyasha thought about it and then responded "Do you think inviting Miroku is such a good idea you know how he acts."

Kagome then got a mental image of Miroku asking some girl to bear his child and then groping her and thought twice.

"Ok just get Sango then Inuyasha" she said.

With that Inuyasha went through the well back to the past. Once he arrived there (Not landing on his head this time) he headed for Kaide's Village and found Sango.

"Hey Sango, Kagome wants you to come with us to some kind of Carnie thing in her time. You wanna go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, But what about Miroku and Shippo?" she responded. "Just tell them something and come on!"

So Sango told them that they needed her in the future and that they couldn't go because they had to guard the village which was much more important. Then Inuyasha and Sango headed towards the well.


	5. Miroku's Arrival and Inuyasha's Prank

A Night at the Carnival Chapter 5

By

Hiroyasha

Authors note:

I'm sorry about taking this long to continue the story but I've been busy and haven't had a chance to continue the story. So I figured id better continue it while I still could, as this is one of the last days of my spring break. I guess I can blame my laziness on Internet games as that is what I've been doing. But anyway on to the story.

Inuyasha and Sango finally arrived at the Bone Eaters well and jumped in unaware that someone was watching them.

'You can't get rid of me that easily Sango' thought Miroku.

After making sure that Inuyasha and Sango were gone Miroku jumped into the well after them. After a flash of light Inuyasha and Sango emerged from the well and started toward Kagome's house when Inuyasha heard something coming from the well. He told Sango that he would catch up and went back to the well prepared to kill whatever came out. Then he noticed that it was Miroku and smiled evilly. He ducked behind a pillar and waited for Miroku to come out.

As soon as the monk stepped out of the well Inuyasha jumped out and yelled "Prepare to die foolish monk!"

Miroku was so startled that he fell back down the well returning to the feudal era. Inuyasha laughed and thought 'That teaches you to come when your not invited!'.

He then went to Kagome's house. After Miroku recovered from his shock he jumped back down the well and swore revenge on Inuyasha. Once again he was in Kagome's time. He was more careful this time and made sure not to let his guard down for a moment. After making sure Inuyasha was not in the area he headed for Kagome's house.

Ok I know that this is too short to be a real chapter but I wanted to add something to the story and I don't have much time at the moment. Hopefully I'll be able to write another real chapter tonight. Please review the story if you like it.


	6. Kagome's rules and the start of the trip

A Night at the Carnival Chapter 6

By

Hiroyasha

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in this story and never will so give up on suing me.

AN: I don't hate Shippo or anything so if it seems like I'm being mean I don't mean to be but I could understand how aggravating it would be to be left with a fox child capable of putting a rock on your hand so you couldn't move. Anyways on with the chapter.

As he approached Kagome's house, Miroku started plotting revenge on Inuyasha. 'Maybe I can get Kagome to dye his Kimono pink or his hair purple. Yes, that would be funny but not the kind of revenge I want. I suppose I'll think of something.' thought the monk.

He knocked on the front door and Kagome answered with a startled expression. 'I suppose Inuyasha failed to tell her that I was coming' thought Miroku.

"Hi Miroku didn't expect to see you." Kagome greeted.

"Sorry if you didn't want me to come but I couldn't stand being alone with Shippo for even one night he would drive me insane." replied Miroku.

"No its ok Miroku you can come. But what did you do with Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"Well it may be cold hearted but I convinced Kaede to take care of him for the night. I feel sorry for her already." replied Miroku.

Kagome laughed at the thought of Kaede trying to mix herbs with Shippo yelling about some random thing unrelated to it.

"Oh Miroku, how did you get through the well?" asked Kagome.

"Well I have a confession. I have one of the jewel shards for just such an emergency. Don't worry I'll give it up when we find the rest of them." he replied.

"Ok. Well then I just have a few more things to do and then we will be ready." said Kagome.

"So Inuyasha, you think that prank was pretty funny don't you?" said Miroku.

"Yes, actually I did monk and what are you gonna do about it?" replied a smirking Inuyasha.

"Oh, you shall see Inuyasha and I can promise it will be much worse than yours." Miroku threatened.

"Feh, good luck." was all Inuyasha said.

So the group talked about various things while they waited and tried to figure out what a Carnival was but to no avail. After a while Miroku got bored and groped Sango who then punched him in the face knocking him unconscious. After Miroku woke up Kagome came back and said she was ready.

"Oh one last thing, everyone needs to be on their best behavior especially you Miroku." said Kagome.

"Why Kagome, I don't know what you mean about bad behavior but I will do my best." replied Miroku.

"Make sure that you don't mention anything about the feudal ages and if someone asks, you're from out of town. Oh and no killing or yelling about demons, please." Kagome said.

"Ok." everyone said and they all got in the family van.

Well what do you think? A little longer than last chapter and not as late as you all expected right? Please review the story so I know people are still interested in it. And be sure to include any characters or events you would like to see happen. I'm all ears. So until next time (hopefully soon) see you later.


	7. The Start of the ride and Inuyasha's Son...

A Night at the Carnival Chapter 7

By

Hiroyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any songs I use and I never will. The songs belong to there respective bands so there.

Authors Notes:

I thought it would be interesting to incorporate music into this fic so I came up with this idea. I thought 'Hey I could have them hear songs that remind them of events in there lives' and here you have it. Oh and I doubt that Kagome's family really has a van but I used it so all the characters could fit in it so anyway enjoy.

Inuyasha and the others headed for the van. Once they got there, Kagome's mom got into the drivers seat, Souta got shotgun, Inuyasha got in the first back row with Kagome, and Sango sat down in the very back with Miroku. With the seating arrangements decided they headed for the fair and the fun that waited.

As soon as they pulled out onto the road Kagome said, "Hey mom, turn up the radio."

She did just that and started changing stations. Eventually she found a good station and the first song that came on was Stupid Girl by Cold.

_Wanna love ya  
Wanna bug ya  
Wanna squeeze ya  
Stupid girl_

'Hey, this song really reminds me of my relationship with Kagome. Wait relationship?' Inuyasha thought.

_Wanna touch ya_,  
_Wanna take ya,  
Wanna shut ya,  
Stupid girl. _  
'I guess I do have a relationship with her. She has changed my life.'

_I can't take this,  
Born to break this.  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?   
Stupid girl, Stupid girl_

'I feel the same way every time she gets mad and leaves. I don't want her to leave and I know I'm the cause.'

_I'm a loner,  
I'm a loser,  
I'm a winner,  
In my mind.  
I'm a bad one,  
I'm a good one,  
I'm a sick one,  
With a smile._

'Heh, I'm always the winner in my mind but I guess in reality I'm losing the battle with my feelings for her.'

_I can't take this,  
Born to break this.  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?  
She's going away,  
(She's going away)  
What's wrong with my life today?   
Stupid girl, Stupid girl_

'Maybe I should just tell her how I feel so I wouldn't be the one breaking this any longer.'

With that final thought the song and Inuyasha's thoughts ended. It would certainly be an interesting night.

AN:

Originally I intended to put all the songs in at one time but I realized that would be confusing so I decided to divide them into chapters. Next Chapter- Kagome!__


	8. Tired of Waiting

A Night at the Carnival Chapter 8

By

Hiroyasha

Disclaimer: As the disclaimer has said before I don't own any of this.

Authors Note:

Here is Kagome's song that I chose. It wasn't easy finding one for her but this one seemed to fit. Don't worry they will arrive at the Carnival after these songs are done. No more delays I promise. So on with the story.

After a while they decided to change the station and found one they liked. The next song that played was Tired of Waiting by Green Day.

_So tired, tired of waiting, tired of waiting for you.  
So tired, tired of waiting, tired of waiting for you.  
I was a lonely soul, I had nobody 'till I met you.  
But you, keeping me waiting, all of the time  
What can I do? _

'I love this song. Now that I think about it, Inuyasha and I have sort of the same relationship. I'm always waiting on him to say how he feels about me but he never does.' Kagome thought.

_It's your life, and you can do what you wanna do.  
Do what you like, but please don't keep me waitin'  
Please don't keep me waitin',  
Cuz I'm so tired, tired of waiting, tired of waiting for you.  
So tired, tired of waiting, tired of waiting for you.  
I was a lonely soul, I had nobody 'till I met you.  
But you, keeping me waiting, all of the time  
What can I do? _

'I can't force him to tell me how he feels but its hard not to breakdown and cry sometimes.'

_It's your life, and you can do what you wanna do.  
Do what you like, but please don't keep me waitin'.  
Please don't keep me waitin'. _

'I wonder if Inuyasha is thinking about the same thing when he hears this. No, probably not. He wouldn't listen to a silly old song anyway.'

_Cuz I'm so tired, tired of waiting, tired of waiting for you.  
So tired, tired of waiting, tired of waiting for you.  
For you  
For you_

'I am tired of waiting for Inuyasha but I will wait an eternity if that's what it takes. I know now that I'm in love with him and nothing can ever change that. Please Inuyasha, don't make me wait much longer.'

An:

Not bad huh what did you think of it. Please tell me how you've liked my choices of songs so far. Anyway next times its Miroku. See ya soon.


	9. Giving In

A Night at the Carnival

By

Hiroyasha

Disclaimer: In all the time passed since my last update I still have not obtained the rights to Inuyasha and never will so NO SUING. I also do not have the rights to the various songs I use in my stories.

Authors Notes: Wow it has been a while since I updated. Sorry to all about taking so long but I got distracted. I got an Xbox for my birthday and played it online for quite some time. Then my friends convinced me to buy Resident Evil Outbreak and I played that for a while. Finally, I remembered about these fics and realized I needed to finish them. I have found a solution to the formatting problems I was having earlier so hopefully the story will look better. Anyways all of that said let me move on to the story.

ReAct Note: 'I want you much more than enlightenment from the Buddha. I had to burst out laughing at this one. Buddist Monk pick up lines lol.

Chapter 9

"That was Tired Of Waiting by Green Day. Now here is Giving In by Adema." Said the radio announcer.

_Will you, walk me  
To the edge again  
Shaking, lonely, and I am drinking again_

_Woke up tonight and no one's here with me  
I'm giving in to you _

'Ah Sango how I long to wake up beside you. I gave in to you along time ago.' Thought Miroku.

_Take me under  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you_

'Sango I would let you pull me anywhere you wished and I would gladly die for you. If only I had the courage to tell you these words.'

_Watch me crumble  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm crying tonight  
I'm giving in to you _

'Sometimes it takes everything I have not to break down and beg you to love me.'

_Caught up, in life  
Losing all my friends  
Family has tried, to heal all my addictions  
Tragic it seems, to be alone again  
I'm giving in to you  
_  
'Everyone has tried to get me to stop my perverted ways. But I'm afraid that I have too much love for the female body. Yet even with me acting that way Sango still speaks to me and doesn't push me away.'

_Take me under  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you _

'I want to wait to tell you how I feel because of my wind tunnel.'

_Watch me crumble  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm crying tonight  
I'm giving in to you_

'But I don't think I can wait much longer and the feeling only grows stronger.'

_I look forward, to dying tonight  
Drinks still on myself, life's harder every day  
The stress has got me  
I'm giving in  
Giving   
Giving in now! _

'I must not give into the pressure. I must wait until I'm sure the wind tunnel is gone forever.'

_Take me under  
(I'm killing all the faith)  
I'm dying tonight  
(I'm sick of all that faith)  
Watch me crumble  
(I'm killing all the faith)_

'I want you much more than enlightenment from the Buddha.'

_I'm crying tonight  
I'm giving in to you  
Take me under  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you   
Watch me crumble  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm crying tonight   
I'm giving in to you  
Take me under  
I'm giving in to you   
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you_

'I can't take it anymore I'm giving in to you Sango. I will tell you how I feel tonight regardless of the consequences.'

AN:

Well what do you think of the choice of this song? It was hard to find a song for Miroku and Sango but I think this one fits him. Please tell me what you think.


	10. Lets Talk it Over

A Night At The Carnival

By

Hiroyasha

Chapter 10

After the song ended they changed the station again. This time they ended up on a dance music station and a song had just started.

_I think you love me  
Because your eyes they tell me so  
But every time I look we fuss and fight_

'Miroku…. Do you love me? I think you do but you always start a fight with your perverted ways. If only there was a way to know for sure.' thought Sango.

_Friends think I'm crazy for wanting you so much  
But I don't really care when it comes to us_

'I wonder if the others have figured it out. Kagome probably has and wonders why I would love him.'

_I just want to work it out  
Even if it's gonna take all night_

'I will find out how he really feels tonight… no matter what.'

_All I want is to be with you  
Every morning, noon, and night, a-just with you  
_

'I know how I feel about him.'

_Let's talk it over  
Communication's so much better for you and me  
You gotta come on over  
Cause I just want to make things better for you and me_

'I will confront him tonight and hopefully things will be better for the both of us.'

Authors Note: Whew, Sango was a tough person to find a song for. Ah well now that the songs are over its time to go to the carnival! Next Chapter: They finally get there!


	11. The Arrival and Failed Confession

Authors Note: After finally remembering this story after so many years I realized I had to finish it. Not only is it not the right thing to do to leave it incomplete but this is an excellent opportunity for me to see how I grew as a writer (Apparently not much as a tried to spell that Righter…geez). I would like to give thanks to all the people who took the time to read my story as it was a real mess. If you read this in the past and jumped directly to this chapter (Doubt any of you original readers still care at this point) then you may want to go back and re read the old chapters because I went back and formatted them so that they are actually readable now. I want to give a even bigger thanks to the people who took the time to review this story and thanks for the advice/complements (Very nice of you by the way I probably didn't deserve them, then again I am my own worst critic). Ok now some notes about this chapter. I'm changing to first person perspective. The reasoning behind that move is simple; I think I'm much better at that style of writing. I'm keeping the names I used for Kagome's friends the same for continuity though I now know what they are. Well I suppose that's it. Now on to the story at long last.

Disclaimer: You know after these years have past I still don't own Inuyasha. I know, everyone was expecting me too. I do have an action figure if that counts.

A Night at the Carnival Chapter 11

By

Hiroyasha

A/N: In case you didn't read the big note (Don't feel bad I skip them sometimes too) the story is now in Inuyasha's POV.)

After what seems like years we finally arrive at this car-ni-vale thing. I start to get mad about the car ride taking too long but quickly calm myself. This is my chance to tell Kagome how I feel, can't blow it by being impatient. We are barely out of the car and Miroku is already getting slapped. When will that monk ever learn?

"Well we're here! Let's find Ayame and the others!" Kagome yells.

I really wish those others weren't here. They are only going to get in the way of my real reason for coming here. Oh well, if I keep thinking about it, I'm just gonna get mad and I can't have that. It doesn't change anything in the end. I'll just wait for the right moment and strike. It is really just like a fight. Well except that I'm actually scared of doing this. Keh, how about that? I can fight an army of demons but a single human girl makes me feel like I'm going out of my mind. Human emotions can be such a pain.

'But also the greatest strength' says another voice in my head.

Sigh having a conscience is really rather annoying. Guess that's what it means to be human. Or at least being half-human. I've had enough internal monologues…I've got to just tell her.

"Kagome! Wait a minute! I need to tell you something!" I call out. Yeah, that's right…just come out and tell her. She looks at me, almost looking stunned, before walking up to me.

"Kagome…I want to tell you that…I…" I start. I look at her curious expression and the words get stuck in my throat. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever set eyes on. I try to speak again but can't get past "I". Then she places her hand in mine with a thoughtful expression on her face. My heart nearly explodes it begins to beat so fast. I feel like I'm on fire.

"Inuyasha…you know you can tell me anything" says the angel holding my hand.

I know that I can…but I can't. She's too beautiful; I can't get the words out. No that's not it…I can say it! This is just a bad location…yeah that's it! I need to find somewhere more romantic! If I was somewhere that the mood was right I definitely could! It's all about the atmosphere just like Kagome once told me! She is still looking at me with those enchanting eyes. My heart won't calm down. Got to think of something to say! Anything!

"I…uh never been to a carnival before" I blurt out. Yeah, that was the perfect thing to say genius. Geez, now I look stupid!

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" says my now disappointed looking angel.

Nothing left to do now but go with it. "Yeah…I…Uh…Don't really know what to expect…and was wondering if you could explain what this is all about?"

"Sure I can but you didn't need to make such a fuss over something like that. It's not a big deal" she replies.

So she tells me all about carnivals while we look for her friends. I'm not really paying attention to her as I'm busy thinking of ways to say what I need to say. So while I'm lost in my thoughts we find the girl called Ayame.

"Kagome! Long time no see!" she yells.

"Hey Ayame!" replies Kagome.

"The others couldn't make it here tonight but I'm glad you did!"

I watch them not really paying attention while Kagome introduces everyone until she says my name.

"And this is my friend and date Inuyasha." She says motioning for me to come over.

"Hello my name is Inuyasha." I say. I'm sure she wanted more than that but that's all she's getting. Friendly banter has never been my strong suit.

"This is my date, Hana" says Ayame

I really feel bad for this guy having a name like that he must have been picked on a lot. Ayame motions for Kagome to come over and starts whispering to her.

"He is cute. Where did you ever find him? Does he have a brother?" Ayame whispers. Unfortunately for her, I can hear much more than a mere human can.

"It's a very long story and yes but you really wouldn't want to meet him" Kagome responds with a smile.

Heh, if this girl turns out to be an annoyance I could always introduce the two. I'm sure Sesshomaru would love to meet her.

"You'll have to tell me that story later. Well after seeing him I'm sure you will want some time alone with him right? I'll suggest that we all split up that way you can spend all the time with him you want." states Ayame.

Well I like this girl after all. Oh well looks like Sesshomaru will have to find his own date. At that thought I couldn't help but burst out laughing causing everyone to stare at me to see what was so funny. Apparently they just thought I was losing my mind because none of them said anything. Not even the monk. Then I realize that the monk isn't with us. I immediately look around for him hoping he isn't bothering some poor girl. I spot him coming back with a grin on his face and know something up. I take my leave of eavesdropping on Kagome and confront the monk.

"All right Miroku…what have you done?" I say forcefully.

"Why Inuyasha…whatever do you mean?" responds the still grinning monk.

"All right cut the crap! I know your up to something, now what is it?" I nearly scream at him.

"All right. All right. No need to make a scene come here and I'll show you. Check this out!" replies the monk. With that he pulled a book out of his robes titled "Chivalry and the Art of Romance".

"These things called knights apparently got all the ladies in some land distant from ours. If I follow this books advice I can too! It has to work it says it's guaranteed! Do you want to use it too?" he says.

Now it seems I remember Kagome saying something about those guarantee things. I'm sure it was nothing good but I can't recall what she said. I start to wonder where and how he was able to get that book but realize that I probably don't want to know.

"No thanks. I doubt that thing really works and I don't need it anyway." I respond.

"Sure? Kagome might just like being swept off her feet by a knight in shining armor." He says with a new grin.

"Shut up monk!" I yell.

There no time for me to continue as Kagome and Ayame call for everyone's attention.

"Everyone since there is an even number of us we will be splitting into groups of two" says Ayame.

"I shall go with Sango! It is far too dangerous to let a lady go alone without an escort. It is after all the duty of a man to protect a woman from the dangerous of the world!" yells an excited Miroku. That book is going to be the death of him.

"Ok well that's…good. Then Mrs.Higurashi and Souta will go together leaving me with Hana and Kagome with Inuyasha" announces Ayame.

So with the groups decided everyone went their separate ways leaving me alone with Kagome. She takes my hand, sending a shock through me once more, and we enter the carnival. It's going to be an interesting night.

A/N:I was originally going to end it this chapter but I didn't want it to seem halfhearted so there are going to be 2 more after this. But this time they aren't going to take forever. I'm only ending here because I wanted to update the status and it's too late to write too much more at the moment. I hope both old and new readers like this new chapter and I look forward to hearing from you. See you soon.


End file.
